capp1201fandomcom-20200214-history
Network
1.What is a network? a. A group or system of intersecting people or things b. Word, power point, Microsoft c. Radio waves, satellites d. A and c 2. What is the internet? a. Single network b. vast collection of different networks c. interconnection of close area networks d. none of the above 3. to connect to the internet, the computer has to be connected to what first? a. internet service provider b. internet structure board c. internet society d. all of the above 4. What does administrative distance rank? a. quickest path b. source of routing information c. volts d. metrics 5. Format of data or structure is called? a. synatx b. format c. semantics d. none of the above 6. What does the internet work on? a. circuit switching b. packet switching c. relay chat d. A and B 7. A station in a network forwards incoming packets by placing them on its shortest output queue, What routing algorithm is being used? a. hot potato routing b. flooding c. static routing d. none of the above 8. Which of following is not a disadvantage of wireless LAN? a. higher error rate b. slower data transmission c. interference from other computers d. all of above 9. Which of the following is used for modulation and demodulation? a. modem b. protocols c. gateway d. none of above 10. Which of the following technique is used for fragment? a. one of the pieced that results when an IP gateway divides an IP datagram into smaller pieces for transmission across a network that cannot handle the original datagram size. b. a technique used in best-effort delivery systems to avoid endlessly looping packets c. there is no technique d. a USB drive 11. If you get both local and remote echoes, every character you type will appear on the scree? a. once b. twice c. three times d. never 12. What is a front-end processor? a. computer system b. processor computer that executes operating instructions c. something the splits two connections d. to protect files from outside interference 13. Which is not a network edge device? a. smartphone b. pc c. servers d. switch 14. Rules that governs data communication? a. Standards b. governors c. protocols d. restrictors 15. three or more devices that relate in connection? a. point to point b. multipoint c. unipoint d. tripoint 16. Which network has a center point? a. ring network b. bus network c. star network d. none of the above 17. which is not a part of the three networks? a. LAN b. WAN c. MAN d. CAN 18. Internet is the mother of all _ ? a. WANS b. MANS c. LANS d. CANS 19. which network is held within a single building a. server b. MAN c. WAN d. none of the above 20. Which are networks. a. Ring network b. Bus network c. Star Network d. all the above 1: D 2: B 3:A 4:B 5:D 6:B 7:A 8:D 9:A 10:A 11:B 12:C 13:D 14:C 15:B 16:C 17: D 18:A 19:D 20:D